Life as Someone new
by CryUntilIBleed
Summary: *Updated With one chapter* about a girl who discovered Wicca and it became a part of her life. PLease R&R. ***The plot is not very good right now, but it will change soon.***
1. ThE BeGiNnInG

Disclaimer: I own Kara, Crystal Stealth, and every other character mentioned in this chapter. That's all I have to say.  
**********************************************  
The darkness cast its presence on her , covering her face with gloomy shadows. But even without being bathed in the pool of darkness, Kara would still be nervous. She was clutching her most precious possession, a small, smooth, flawless white stone. The stone, when used correctly, can show the true extent of her real powers. But when used incorrectly, it could harm somebody unintentionally.  
  
The stone was passed on to Kara from her mother, Jae, who departed onto the afterlife years ago. Jae Raven Stone was the high priestess of the town's local coven, Crystal Stealth. Crystal Stealth was a strange but powerful coven. The members operated secretly and no mortal in Shadow Lake, Ohio, knew who they were.   
  
There was one rule if you wanted to join Crystal Stealth. You had to be a blood witch. And once you were accepted, you would be tested for strength, control, and knowledge. It was required. But there is also one other little detail. You can't join Crystal Stealth by yourself. Either a CS member noticed your presence or your power, or if you have connections with a CS member. Either way, only those two rules would work.  
  
Kara knew the only reason she was here was because of Jae. She had her mother's powers and although she was young and not yet initiated, she knew how to use them correctly due to the previous training she had received from her mother. Jae taught her everything she knew; every spell, both light and dark, how to scry with stone, which was the family specialty, and how to read runes. Kara also had her Book Of Shadows and was starting to learn what herbs were and how to make medicine and potions using them.   
  
" Kara Leigh Kutcher , Jae's daughter, am I right?" Sasha Brimstone asked critically, peering at her over her glasses. Kara attempted not to roll her eyes as she answered. Sasha was the second most powerful member in CS and she aim to take over Crystal Stealth. But thank god her mother was smart enough to find out about Sasha using dark power to get what she wanted and banned her from ever taking over the role as leader of CS. Then her mother died suddenly and Kara wondered if her death was actually the doing of Sasha. But Sasha had only smiled secretly and said, "Kara, you shouldn't be worrying about things that's not your business at all."  
  
She was nine then, but now she was fourteen years old, almost fifteen. She had matured from being a fragile little girl to being a growing teenager with a full figure and beautiful blue eyes, which was her best feature. Kara also had her mother's blonde hair and porcelain skin. There was enough about her that proves to people that she's not her mother's shadow anymore.   
  
"So, Kara, I heard you have been studying the craft of Wicca. Tell us what you know, and if you please, show us some samples of what you'd learned."  
  
She fidgeted with the pendant on her neck slowly. "Well, I've been learning the basics of Wicca. How to honor the God and Goddess, how to work simple protection spells, what the celebrations of Wicca is, stuff like that."  
  
Sasha looked bored. "So you know all that. Show us now what a witch you can be."  
  
Kara closed her eyes and instantly shut down all access leading to herself. She chanted an inaudible spell and pushed all the negative feelings from her mind until she felt her soul separate itself from her body. She kept chanting and chanting, holding the stone close to her, until she felt the energy seeping into it. The stone glowed for a minute before flying out of her hands, levitating in the air. Then a bright blue light came out of it and everyone closed their eyes so the light wouldn't burn their eyes. When the light faded a little, they opened their eyes, and gasped at the stone. It showed a picture of Crystal Stealth, twenty years into the future. The whole coven was burned to the ground, and where the coven itself should be, stood Sasha, looking wild and crazy, laughing.   
  
The vision lingered on the stone for a few moments, then the light completely faded and the stone dropped to the ground, looking like a normal stone again. Everyone looked shocked and awed but Sasha didn't.  
  
"How could you do that?" She yelled. "Made me looked so evil with that ridiculous magic of yours?" She tried to hit Kara but a few witches stood before her path and restrain her from doing anything. Sasha growled angrily and looked at her, making eye contact. Her piercing glaze made Kara looked to the ground. " You are now a witch, Kara. But what you did was unacceptable."  
  
"I only asked the stone to show me Crystal Stealth 20 years later into the future," Kara mumbled in her defense, still looking at her shoes. Someone nudged her, and she looked up. Her step-brother Ashton smiled at her. "It's okay," he whispered so nobody could hear. "That was not your fault." He put his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her away from the initiation.   
  
"Kara?"  
  
Aston stopped and Kara turned around. Sasha had a strange smile on her face, a smile that looked so…evil.   
  
" Kara, you will pay for doing this. I'm make sure you pay."   
  
Kara immediately brushed off Ashton's arm and ran. He sighed and turned to face Sasha, who was now calm.  
  
"Sasha, don't think you're all that. I'll never ever let you touch my sister in any way. And if you do, I will hunt you down and kill you."  
  
Not waiting for a response he walked away from her and started to look for Kara.   
  
*****************  
Please r and r after you read this. I don't care if you flame me, just tell you what you think. 


	2. Confession

Disclaimer: I own all the characters in this chapter. 

****Thanks, Sophia (star girl) for reviewing. I will review your new story soon. ******

**********************************************

Ashton found Kara in her room after one hour of searching for her. She was lying on her bed, her back facing the doorway, but she wasn't sleeping. He could tell because the light was on and she moved a little every once in a while. 

"Kara, are you okay?"

Kara mumbled something, but he couldn't heard her. He walked closer to the bed and plopped down on the thin mattress. "What did you say, Kara?"

"Leave me alone, Ashton." 

Her remark didn't faze him. It was so typical for Kara to push people away when she didn't feel like opening herself up to them. But right now he needed to know. If he knew how she was feeling he might be able to help her. And the only way he was able to get her to talk was by saying something that would cut her deep open, like a sharp knife.

He knew just what to say. "This is about Jae, isn't it? You're thinking that Selena might have something to do with her death. And when you cast that spell tonight, it just made things worse. And you wanted to retaliate, just cause Selena ruin Jae and your relationship. Admit it, you never got a chance to know your mother at all, did you? It was only when you were of age that she started paying attention to you. You're broken up because you love her…"

Kara interrupted him. "That's not too! God, she does care about me, once when I was young, when my _whole _family was together. Then Dad left, found your mother, and married her. My mother was torn up because of that, and I was too, even through I was too young to comprehend their relationship. However, I knew my mom and dad were 

Meant to be together. They never fought, never argued. And suddenly, dad was gone. So my mom started paying more attention to herself than to me, because she was lost in her world."

Ashton sighed. "I know that. But maybe it's not really about dad. Maybe it's Jae. Maybe she did some thing that upset dad so much that he left her. Maybe that's the cause."

Kara shook her head furiously. "I don't know. But how could she? I've been by her side all my life. I should know."

"You were young." Ashton argued. 

She rolled to her side and glared at him. The mattress groaned as she shifted her weight. "Are you defending dad? What about your mom? Laura is nice to me, but maybe she had something to do with the breakup. She might have cast a luring spell or something."

Ashton rolled his eyes. "No she did not. I admit, she was a widow at that time, and I was like 2 or 3, but my mother would never do such a thing. She's a good woman, and you're only putting her into the conversation because you have no one else to blame it on. Sasha might have been responsible for your death, Jae is probably the only one that's the closest to you besides me, dad is still an angel even through he never really talked to you after he left, and you can't really blame me since I have nothing to do with this. So you decided to targeted my mom. Shame on you."

"I…I don't know! Can we please stop talking about this?" 

He stopped and stare at the tears falling down her face. The tears had mixed with the mascara around her eyes, and it made her looked pathetic and pitiful.

He felt sorry for what he said.

"Kara, I'm sorry about what I said. You want a hug?"

He pulled her up from the bed and her arms instantly went around his neck. She leaned on him and rested her chin on his shoulders. "Can you stay with me tonight?" she mumbled. 

Ashton rubbed her back soothingly, and he looked out the window over her shoulder. He caught a glimpse of a star and made the first wish that came to his mind. "If you want," he whispered. 

They were like that for an hour before she felt asleep in his arms. (I know this is cheesy, but I can't help it. I mean, I have to put _some _romance in this story.) He gently placed her back on the bed and stare at her face. She was a beautiful girl, but was it okay to fall in love with her? 

**************************************************************************

Chapter 3 will be up soon. Probably by Saturday or something. 


	3. Gaining Something

Disclaimer: I own all the characters in this chapter. 

***** The first part of this chapter is kinda boring. The middle gets better, I promise.****

******************************************************************************

Chapter Three 

The glow of the morning light shone through the window as Kara slowly stirred.

The sunlight shone on her face and she winced, not wanting to wake up. But something told her she had to. There was much to do. And besides, she needed to find some answers about her family.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and stretched, trying to rouse out of her tired state. Memories of last night burned through her mind. The initiation, Sasha, the confession with Ashton…it was all too much to take in. Kara sighed and closed her eyes. She did a quick spell, tracing imaginary runes in the air and pushing the negative thoughts from her mind. Focusing on the energy she had begun building, Kara imagined some sort of purple light surrounding her. She focused her energy on the purple light and imagined taking the purple light into her soul. Then slowly, she brought her hand to her chest, feeling the energy seep into her heart, mind, and soul. 

The spell worked successfully, and Kara found herself feeling very calm and sedated. Bad thoughts couldn't penetrate her mind. She was just blissful and a little bit too happy. That left her enjoying the briefs moment of dressing up for the day. Normally Kara would have settled for just a plain sweatshirt and some old jeans, but today, she felt differently. So when she looked through her closet, she picked out a red tank top and a knee-length skirt instead. 

Feeling confident with the way she looked, she applied make up on her face too. Not too much, of course, just mascara and some pale lip gloss. When she was done she stopped and stare at herself. The girl looking back at her didn't look like Kara. It looked like someone she could never be. But of course, Kara didn't feel sympathy for herself. She was happy.

By the time she left the house, it was already noon. Kara walked slowly on the dusty streets, taking her time. Half an hour later, she reached the cottage where the person she was looking for resided at. The cottage was set at the beginning of a stretched out forest. Blackhead Woods was famous for its wild herbs and it was an ideal location for secretive meetings. Kara knew about those because she had been to those meetings when she was a child. 

Walking up the narrow road to the shabby cottage, Kara softly rapped on the door. A moment later it opened slowly and a women in her later thirties poked her head out. 

" Oh hi, Ms. Kutcher." she smiled politely. "Come on in." She leaned back and opened the door wider. Kara walked in and looked around. The cottage was all but two rooms. The main room was where she was in now. A wooden table and matching stools were the only main attire in the room. Various pots, pans, and strange objects were strung up on the wall. Kara tried not to stared at a real impaled rose. Instead she turned and regarded the woman standing behind her.

"Mrs. Cosby…Alexis…you know what I came for, right?"

The plump women nodded. " Yes, Miss Kutcher, I have what you want right now." She walked into the back room and retrieved a wrapped package. Alexis handed the package to Kara. 

"This was left behind by your father. He never said who to give it to. At first I assumed it was for Jae, but she never came to claim it. So I guessed it was suppose to be for you."

Kara was dazed. " But Alexis…I thought I came to talk about family. That's all you can give me?"

Alexis shook her head. "No Kara. You're still young, and all the secrets in your family lies here inside this package. I'm just the Keeper Of Things, and I may know a few things, but I think all the knowledge I'd attained from your family will be inside this." She gestured to the package. " Take good care of this. It holds many secrets, many curses, many truths. Many has try to gain access of this, but I made sure they don't succeed."

Kara nodded solemnly. "Did Sasha ever…?" She couldn't complete the sentence, so she trailed off.

Alexis grimaced. "Oh, Sasha did a lot of things. I'm sure you don't want to know. As long as you protect yourself, and your powers, which is the main key, no harm could come to you. It will hurt you, try to penetrate and break you, but you'll survive."

"Okay. Thanks for the advise, Alexis." They walked to the door together, and Kara hugged the woman before she headed out. She didn't know how much time has passed, but at least the sun didn't set yet.

"Kara?"

Kara stopped. 

"Remember to protect yourself."  


Kara sighed. "I will. Thanks anyway." She started walking again back to her house, never once looking back. 

***************

Two shadows lingered behind the cottage, hidden behind thorn covered bushes. 

" Did you hear anything interesting to report back to Sasha?" The older one, Thomas, hissed to his brother, Damon.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. They were talking about some sort of package that was supposed to be important. Wouldn't Sasha be interested?"

"What _kind _of package?" Thomas probed his brother.

"I don't know! Probably some sort of thing that's like a legacy to her family." Damon grew defensive. "Weren't you listening?"

"No, cause I asked you to listen. I was supposed to watch for any sign of intrusion, remember?"

"Yea, sure, like somebody would actually find us when we're hidden here."

"They could! They're witches, remember?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. They didn't find us, did they? Let's just get this to Sasha. I want to leave."

"FIne. Let's go then."

The two brothers quickly walked out of the forest, going the same way Kara did, but back to where Sasha lived. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Longer chapters required more energy and strength to write. This chapter is not long enough. But hey, I tried at little. 


End file.
